


Caramelldansen Josh

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caramelldansen, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tyler dancing to caramelldansen, joshler - Freeform, just a lot of fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler expresses his gratitude to his fans and his Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



> Fluffiness overload like seriously xD 
> 
> This is for you AccidentallyBroken thank you so much, stay alive fren <3
> 
> Here is Caramelldansen for those who don't know it.   
> https://youtu.be/_voVeEsHnPg
> 
> Brace yourselves :DDD

"All our clique in here tonight!" Tyler starts towards the crowd.

"All the ones who couldn't make it tonight." 

"All the ones who are disadvantaged to attend our concerts."

"To those who know what it's like to sit in a corner and feel as if the world is dropping them."

"To everyone who knows what I feel, I today, will tell you, I will let you know that Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph are by your side."

"We will stand hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, and we will let you know that every single one of you. You're not alone." 

"In fact, the clique are my true love. I love you all, I love you with all my heart, I'm staying alive frens, stay alive for me, please."

Tyler and Josh both look off into the crowd. 

Both male and females have tears streaming down their faces, phones in the air, heads leaning on each others shoulders.

"You're all so beautiful, you all make me want to wake up in the morning and help to me to tell myself, Tyler, they're waiting for you, they're the bricks to your house and with them you will stand tall."

"We will stand tall frens."

The crowd cheers, and the duo feel their hearts filling with such a great warmth.

"My dear clique, you agree with me, every house needs a roof, right?" He asked, pointing his microphone into the crowd, receiving a massive "Yes!" 

"You wanna know what makes my house a home, you wanna know who is the roof to my brick walls?"

He's silent, he continues to hear the screams of his fans in the crowd.

"We love you Tyler."

"We love you Josh."

"Josh." 

Tyler smiles, his eyes sparkle and his head turns.

His eyes meet with a drum kit, studying all the drums and then the shirtless man sat behind them.

Sticks in hand, awe on his face.

"Joshua Dun is the roof of my house." Tyler says shakily and hears the crowd go wild with screams.

Josh wants to cry, he wants to run up to Tyler and hug him. 

Thank him for being his friend, his love. 

"When Josh is around, I feel a sense of safety and protection, I feel that Josh protects me with his presence, knowing he's there, making pretty sounds with his drums, I know everything will be okay." 

Josh's eyes glitter so beautifully under the lights of the stadium, he looks truly magnificent, Tyler says to himself.

"Come here baby." Tyler coos, holding out his hand." Josh shakily stands up from his seat and walks with his jelly legs towards Tyler. The male who has amazing, fluffy, dark hair, chocolate orbs for eyes, a stubble on his chin, a small yet beautiful frame. 

Josh takes his hand and Tyler intertwines their fingers.

"Baby, you look so beautiful tonight, you give your all at every show we do, our fans love you, I love you, we appreciate your hard work Josh."

Tyler looks at Josh's eyes brimming with tears, and then to their fans.

"Does Josh deserve a present tonight?" Tyler asked his fans all of which screamed yes.

The small male kisses the older male on his hand and slips his own hand away.

"Do you remember what we learned clique?" Tyler asked, full of confidence, full of happiness, excitement written all over his face.

"Yes!" They all screamed, followed by some "wooows" and wolf whistles.

Tyler steps down from the stage and stands beside his fans.

Josh watches in awe, he bites back a smile.

Tyler smiles back and winks at his man.

"What time is it frens?" Tyler yells into his microphone.

The crowd yells in sync.

"CARAMELLDANSEN! CARAMELLDANSEN!"

On cue, the song starts playing in the back, all the clique get together with Tyler. Tyler smiles ever so brightly towards his lover.

"So come on dance to the beat." 

Tyler brings both his hands to the top of his head, just like bunny ears and begins to jump with the rest of crowd, all of which are chanting the lyrics to the song.

Josh breaks out into a huge grin, pearly whites showing, a free tear rolling down his cheek.

He's happy, 

He's over the moon,

He's grateful,

That Tyler is his. 

What makes Tyler's day is when Josh joins in, hopping like a pretty red headed bunny, smiling all the way.

He leaps off of the stage, song still playing, fans still dancing and singing.

Josh stands right in front of Tyler, hearts racing.

"I love you Tyler Robert Joseph."

With that being said,

Josh connects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, For reading all my other works too.
> 
> Thank you so much <3 :,)


End file.
